Another Me?
by GestuRoze
Summary: Yuma's worst enemy is his best friend, the mastermind who ruined his life is his caretaker, and just where is Astral? Just what happens when Yuma and friends we all know enter a different dimension that could possibly end their lives?
1. Meeting

**Gestu:Hey guys! Here's my second fanfiction 'Another Me?'. It's kinda of and AU so yeah...  
Astral:The plotline is that Yuma is also a Number Hunter. Difference is that he is alone and was left at an orphanage 5 years ago, but later he ran away to find his real family. Only to find out they had died in a fire soon after they left Yuma. Now Yuma has been found by and is best friends with Kaito. He still know all of his friends though. Expect a lot of people to look different. Yuma is also not energetic and is a loner type of person. More shall be revealed later.  
Yuma:Yeah! I-WAIT WHAT!  
Gestu and Astral:On with the story!  
Gestu:By the way, just like Vile, all bolded cards are mine!**

* * *

"Go Doubt! End this duel!" a young voice called out. Moments later a female humanoid looking figure that was floating on the field was going from calmly sitting on her floating, double ended scythe, to an intimidating battle stance. She lunged forward at he duelist on the other end of the room.  
"Nice try Yuma! I activate my trap, **Hidden Dagger**! This makes all battle damage infect both of us!" Just when Doubt slashed him and wind came everywhere and blew the one who called the attack, Yuma, away.  
"Bwaahhh!" "Ahhhhh!" they both called out. The AR of the duel appeared to show what had happened as they were falling to the ground.  
**Kaito:0000  
Yuma:0000  
**Moments after impact the AR faded back into the regular world. The one called Yuma sat up, showing his face more. Yuma had short black hair, messy and some of it sticking up, but to short to look bad. He also had to scarlet bangs the size of his head run down the right side of his face, they where slightly bent in the middle so it frames his face. He was wearing a design-less white button shirt, a simple pair of black jeans with and design of three blue moons connected to each other, and red sneakers that matched his eyes. His left eye thought was currently gold and several neon blue lines that looked slightly like an X over his eye. He also had a black-blade like duel pad on his left arm, due to his _ZeXal Form_.  
The other one, Kaito as the AR said, stood up too. Kaito had sharp dark blue eyes that were usually cold and uninterested, unless he was with someone he cared about. I that case they would hold happiness and enthusiasm. Kaito's hair was black curled to a point, with light blue spikes that covered right in front of it. His attire was a black long-sleeved shirt with black and white stripes on the sleeves and a white logo on shirt saying _Tenjo_. He also had white jeans on. Due to his _Photon Mode_ his left eye was red and the colors he was wearing turned to the opposite color. His eye too had several blue markings on is his eye. On his left arm was a white curved disk that served as a duel pad.  
"Your rushing into things again Yuma." Kaito said after brushing himself up and offing him hand when he walked over, "You know could have used Doubt special ability... You did know that right?""S-Shut up Kaito! I got caught up in the moment!""What ever you Yuma, what ever you s- AHHH!" Yuma lunged at the older male, tackling him to the ground of the training room they were in.  
"What part of 'shut up' don't understand!?" Yuma cried out with a pout on his face, attempting to noogie Kaito.  
"Get off me Yuma!"  
"No!"  
"I said get off!"  
"...Ahem" They both stopped. At the electronic doors of the facility was Kaito's father. The creator of Heartland city, .  
was a kind person, despite how he looks. He always had a smile on his face, he had black hair just like Kaito, except his were bushed out everywhere, with dark blue eyes wrinkles and small bags were forming from working so late. He was wearing a white lab coat, somewhat faded grey pants with an azure turtle neck. He had a standard duel gazer over his left eye.  
"I'm interrupting anything am I?" Faker said, clearly trying his best not to laugh. Behind him came out Kaito's younger brother, Haruto. Haruto had light blue hair unlike his brother and father. His eyes were a bright silver, a sign of his powers, with a bright smile pasted on to his face at his brother's and his friend's silliness.  
"Hahahaha! And you say I'm silly Onni-san!" He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue sweatshirt with light brown shorts. He too had a standard duel gazer.  
Kaito and Yuma blushed at the blushed at what they said. Quickly standing up and brushing them selves off, they looked away.  
Faker chuckled. "Calm down you two. He was only kidding. Right Haruto?" He looked at the said boy, who only nodded his head childishly. "See? I was watching your duel, and it was excellent. But Kaito is right Yuma, you mustn't get to excited about winning, your opponent can make a comeback at any time."  
"Alright, fine. I'll calm down." Yuma said with a pout. "But I mean who wouldn't get happy when they're winning?!"  
"Many people will do that, and it perfectly normal. I'm not saying don't get happy. I'm saying keep a clear mind." Faker answered kindly.  
"Oh... Alright. I'll try." Yuma said finally smiling. He saw Faker as a fatherly figure since he never met his real one. Faker has been taking care of Yuma for 5 years now and he always there for anyone, from homework to dueling strategies.  
"Good. Now you three, its time for bed." Faker said.  
"But-" they tried to retaliate.  
"No buts. Now go."  
"Fine..." With that the tree of them went to their rooms, just the floor above.  
Kaito and Haruto shared a room, and Yuma had his right across from theirs. "Good night Yuma." Kaito said.  
"Good night Kaito, Haruto." he answered. After that they went in, changed and went to sleep. Well the Tenjos did anyway. Yuma couldn't though. He had a omnious feeling.  
'_Oh well. It won't help If I just mull over it in the middle of the night._' With that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

**You all want to kill me now huh? Well then, COME AT ME BRO! (I'll post all the history and cards on the next chapter. I'm to tired right now.)**

* * *

**CARDS:  
Hidden Dagger:When battle damage is to be dealt to the player, both the opponent and the player take damage.**


	2. Falling

**Original Heartland**

"CRAP!" was heard from the Tsukumo residence. Yuma was late for school...again. As he was running around, desperately trying to find all the stuff he needed for the day, he yelled up at the blue spirit that was calmly floating in the middle of his room, "Why didn't you wake me up Astral!?" with slightly deep breathing from running around.  
"It is not my job to wake you up Yuma. You must take care of your self."  
"Bu-wh-GAH!" was all the other said trying to form a sentence, but instead ran into his door. "Ah forget this! Come on Astral! We're going!" he called out at his comrade, who floated over and followed the teenager.

As Yuma was running towards the door, he was stopped by none other than his sister, Akari.  
"Where are you going Yuma?" she asked.  
"Uhh... To school... Why?" he tough is would be obvious from the uniform he was wearing but oh well.  
"Yuma... It's Saturday." she face-palmed at her brother's stupidity.  
"...Huh?" He checked the nearest calendar, Akari's computer, and it truly was a Saturday. "GAHHHH!" he started running around the ground floor, clutching his head at the knowledge he just received. Akari just sat down at her computer and began her work for the day.

Later, when Yuma changed out of his school uniform and into his regular clothing, he called Tetsuo and Kotori to hang out. "Alright I'll see at the park!" Yuma said as he hung up on Kotori after telling her the plans. He sighed instantly after. Looking up at the blue being with a half glare he said, "Why didn't you tell me it was the weekends!?"  
"What are 'weekends' Yuma?" Astral asked with much curiosity.  
"Oh... So you don't know what weekends are yet?" Astral nodded. "Uh... Well they're like days off. Mostly for students who attend school. People who have jobs sometimes get the weekends off. During weekends you can do what you want. Like, uhh... Since today is Saturday I'm going to hang out with Testuo and Kotori. Um... That's about it..."  
"I see. Thank you for telling me Yuma," Astral replied after Yuma was done. Afterwards they both left to meet everyone at the park.

* * *

"**UHHHWAHHH!**"  
**Yuma:0000  
Tetsuo:2400**  
Yuma had lost against Tetsuo once again, marking it the 50th time this month. "Man Yuma! You **NEED **to stop attacking with brute force!" Tetsuo yelled across the field.  
"Shut up!" Yuma recoiled, obviously upset about losing.  
"Why don't you make me?!" Tetsuo grumbled, butting heads with Yuma.  
Before Yuma could say anything back Kotori came in between them. "That's enough! Both of you need to shut up!" They both went silent at her demand. She smiled at this. "Now come on you two, Let's go to Duel Tower!"  
"Why?" Yuma asked at the sudden interest.  
"You didn't hear about it?" Tetsuo cut in. "Their having a dueling exhibit there! Rumor has it is that the Yugi's deck is gonna be there to!"  
"Whoa! Seriously!? You chose to tell me this now?! Lets go!" Was the last thing he said before running off towards Duel Tower.  
"Wait up Yuma!"  
"Hey! Slow down!" was heard behind him but he didn't go any slower.

* * *

As they finally made it to Duel Tower they saw how packed it was. People around the age of 3 months and 30 years were there. Yuma ran off to the nearest security guard to know if they're gonna show the legendary deck.  
"Sorry kiddo. I don't know if they rumors are true, they didn't tell anyone from security, the only people who would know that is probably and some other higher-ups."  
"Who and where are they higher-ups?!" Yuma hurriedly asked as if his life were on the line.  
"Ah... I'm afraid that **none of them **are here yet..."  
This crushed Yuma. He fell back and didn't care that his head just hit the ground. (Though he did cringe at the sudden pain.) Astral just sighing  
about Yuma foolishness.  
"...You okay Yuma?" Kotori asked after finally catching up to the energetic boy with Tetsuo.  
"Hnnnng..." he groaned from the ground. He had seemingly lost every ounce of energy from hearing one sentence.  
"What are you doing Yuma?" a cold voice called out. From behind the guard came a male with dark clothes and blonde hair curled to a point, with several spikes in front.  
"KAITO?!" all four of them cried out. Yuma standing back up, and walking in front other the older male. "What are you doing here Kaito!?" he gasped. "Are you here to see Yugi's deck too?!" he exclaimed with a bright sparkles in his eyes.  
"No." Kaito dead-panned, crushing all of Yuma's hopes of bonding with him. "I'm here because I was requested to watch over the exhibit." he explained.  
Moments later a crash resonated threw out the stadium. The ground started rumbling as if it were an earthquake. Few seconds later it stopped, then started up again. The ground fell apart. Most people got away to the side where the ground wasn't falling apart, Tetsuo somehow go over there too. Some other were not so lucky. Beneath the broken ground was something no one would have imagined. It was a strange galaxy portal, one that looked exactly like the one were the overlay units go into for a Numbers summoning.

Yuma felt as if the world were slowing down. He looked to his right and saw a boy with purple octopus-like hair grasping on to a girl with long dark and light blue hair. Not far from them were four males dressed in a strange Victorian outfits. To his left were two more people, a woman with dark purple hair and a man with fiery red hair reaching out for each other. Slightly above them was a small child with light blue hair. Apparently Astral's flying ability became disabled, so he fell with everyone else. Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Kaito, and everyone else were thinking the same thought as time slowly crept up to them. They knew exactly where the strange portal would lead them. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Was all they said, because their thoughts never got out of their minds.  
_Barian World._

* * *

**Gestu: ASDFGHJKL I feel horrible.  
Yuma and Astral: ...  
Gestu: Be a man a suck it up! /whispers/ Wusses...**


	3. Following

**Gestu:...  
Astral:Ah..  
Yuma:Mm...  
Gestu:Uh... Hi? Man, talk about an awkward start...  
Oh and by the way the people who fell were Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Kaito, Haruto, Shark, Rio, Torn, Chris (V), Thomas (IV), and Micheal (III) Sorry if you didn't get that! This is all set after the Duel Carnival!**

* * *

Everything turned red when everyone touched the portal. Darkness washed over afterwards, then they felt something underneath them. Yuma slowly turned his head to the right and saw undistorted ground. He moved his eyes up to see a perfectly fine Heartland City. Well he tought it was two places looked very similar, except that the Heart on top of the tower was a pitch-black color instead of a cheerful pink. Also everything seemed mirrored. They were at the harbor were Yuma dueled Shark for the second time. Normally the warehouse right by them was on the right. Right now it was on the left. The studios that records 'Galatic Hero-Esper Robin' also seemed to be flipped. It was also late at night.  
Yuma sat up after observing everything, only to get a headache at the sudden blood rushed to his head. Everyone else slowly got up. The people around him were Astral who started to float again, Kotori, Kaito, Haruto, Shark, a girl who he never seen before, Tron, Chris, Thomas, and Micheal. No else was there.

"Where are we...?" Haruto asked as he slowly got up after looking over the area.

"Looks like Heartland, just flipped." Kaito answered, going over to the young child to check for any wounds.

"_Strange..._" Astral muttered after observing the area too.

"Oww..." The girl Yuma didn't recognize groaned. She was right by Shark, wich Yuma found strange, since Shark was known for not letting anyone near him.

"Rio!" Shark was suddenly at the side of girl named Rio. "Are you alright?" he had much concern in his voice for the single girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Calm down Ryoga." Rio said. She didn't seem to know how intimidating Shark could be.

"_She is Shark's sister Yuma._" Astral explained, clearing the question Yuma had in his mind.

"Do you think this is even Heartland?" Droite said to no one inperdicular.

Gauche answered the question with, "Who knows?"

The Arclights were tending to each other untill they heard the demonic laugh that rang through out the streets.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOUR STILL IN HEARTLAND?! ARE ALL HUMANS THIS STUPID!?"**

Everyone jumped. The voice sounded much like...Thomas? But was impossible... Everyone looked at the bi hair colored teen. He looked terrified and confused as everyone else.  
A shadow just down from a building that was about 3 stories high. As the mysterious figure walked out into the pale moonlight a collection of gasps were heard from the group. The man did look like Thomas, just with small differences. The part of his hair that should have been magenta was a deep blue instead. The blonde locks were a pure white also. His skin was also much more paler compared to the original. The scar on his face remained though. His clothes were also the same expect in place of gold trims, there were a fading blue. The boots were also changed to the same color.  
"Hello. My name is Quad. Welcome to Blackout City." the stranger identified as Quad calmly said.

No one else said a thing. First they were called 'stupid humans' then out of nowhere a 17-year-old comes and tells them that they're in a place called 'Blackout City' and he looks like they would be actually saying something without freaking out.

"W-who are you?" Thomas managed to mutter out.

"Hm~? You didn't hear me? My name is Quad." the doppelgänger said.

"..._What_ are you..."

"Oh, _what _am I, is what you ment... I a being from Barian World ofcourse~."

"A..._Barian..._?" Astral looked like he was about to lose it, after he said the sentence. Barian, the opposite of Astral, is an envoy just like him, the difference between them was that Astral lost his memories and Barian didn't.

"Something wrong?" the Barian asked with slight worry in his voice. They all thought the original Barian was _bad enough_. Now in front of them was a being from the world, more or less ruthless as the deceiver.

The IV doppelganger blinlked at few time, before chuckeling. "You don't trust me? Fine. But just to let you know, this is one of the most dangerous parts of the city. I'd becareful if I were you lot." he looked towards a dark building. Surely enough, there were people in the building, both male and female, looking towards their direction. "If you want I can bring you somewhere safer." he offerd. The group was hesitant, but agreed.

"Good...Now follow me towards a better place in hell..." he said, a wicked smile coming across his face.

* * *

**Gestu:I AM HARUTO'S MOTHER!  
Astral:We are sorry. Galaxy, and Polux have created a headcannon on Tumblr that Galaxy-Photon Dragon is the mother of Haruto. Gestu roleplays Galaxy, and Polux roleplays Haruto.  
Kaito:WHAT! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER. NEVER.  
Gestu:We said you were adopted.  
Kaito:/goes to corner/  
Yuma:Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	4. Dueling

**Gestu:First Duel!  
Yuma and Astral:That took long enough.  
Gestu:Shut up! I'm not good at this kind of stuff.  
Astral:Gestu has a few ideas for cards and series, inspired by Vile. EXE, she will also be making up cards. They will also be bolded. We can put on the card effects at the end, only if you, the readers, want us to.  
Gestu:I don't mean to copy! I really not that creative so I have to use inspiration!  
Yuma:Another Me? Chapter 4!**

* * *

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Yuma's voices sounded out, asking the person leading them. The leader was Quad.

"To my friends and our hideout."

"Isn't that, oh I don't know... A trap!?" Kaito's sprung out this time.

"It's a hell lot safer then here." The two grumbled at the answer.  
"Exactly. Now shut the hell up. We're almost th-"

"**AHHHHHH!**" the scream resonated off of the replication of Heartland.

"They're finishing it up already?" Quad said.

"Who finished what?" Shank quoted out, malice laced into his voice.

"Put on your duel-gazers and you'll see." Everyone obeyed and Quad continued his tour.

* * *

Everyone approached an area with people wearing either yellow handkerchiefs, blue headbands, or black collars. They were all circling around a duel field. A tag-duel was happening. To the left was two men wearing hockey masks and dressed up in sweaters and jeans, a yellow handkerchief tied around their wrists. To the right were two girls. One of them were wearing a Victorian pink shirt and skirt. Her pink and brown simi-curled hair stopped at her shoulders. An orange duel-gazer circled her left eye, a flower-like duel disk was active. The other girl was younger and had purple Victorian clothes, pitched black sleeves and black pants instead of a skirt. The back of hr octopus-like hair stopped above her shoulders, the front reached down to her knees. An edgy duel-gazer spiked around her eye. A dark blue crystal duel disk was playing.

"It's a different duel..." Quad explained.

"A-A different one...?" Yuma stuttered out.

"W-What the hell!?" Shark shouted out. III stood scared but amazed at the same time.

All four players drew their hands and yelled out "Duel!"

**Kokomaka:4000  
Hikomaka:4000  
X:4000  
Trice:4000**

"First moves mine! Draw!" Kokomaka cried out, visibly nervous.  
"I-I Summon **Yellow Lancer**!" a monster with completely yellow armor and lance appeared onto his field.

**Yellow Lancer:WARRIOR/LIGHT LV4 1600 ATK/800 DEF**

"I set two cards face down! Turn End!" two card materialized. The girl diagonal from him, Trice, had a kind smile, but her eyes held fire.

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" she said calmly, no hesitation unlike her opponents.

"I Special Summon **OOPART Totem Guardian**!" a statue fell from the sky, dust clouds formed, quickly disappearing again. A giant colorless totem pole sat lifeless.**  
**

**OOPART Totem Guardian:ROCK/EARTH LV6 3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"This monster can be Special Summoned when I control no monsters, but my opponents does~." she sweetly explained. "The only fall back is it's Attack and Defence are cut in half."

**OOPART Totem Guardian:1500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Next I Summon **OOPART Level Staff**!" a golden staff with a diamond top shined into existence, four rubies ran along a wooden handle.

**OOPART Level Staff:ROCK/EARTH LV4 1600 ATK/300 DEF**

"I activate its Effect!" the four rubies shined brightly. "Once per turn, I can change it's level to one equal to another OOPART monster on my field! There's only one monster on my field, so Level Staff goes to level 6!" the gems stopped, now instead of 4, there was 6 rubies. "I overlay Totem Guardian and Level Staff!" the two turned orange and sailed into a red vortex that formed. "I build the overlay network with these two monsters! XYZ Summon! Come forth, **OOPART Black Mask**!" the vortex imploded and in its place was a stone black mask with colorful outlines and a creepy smile reaching high on its face.

**OOPART Black Mask:ROCK/DARK RANK6 2200 ATK/1600 DEF 2OVU**

"I attack Yellow Lancer with Black Mask! Go, Acid Plague!" the mask's mouth suddenly laughed and opened widely, black mist floated out and rolled over to Yellow Lancer. As soon as it touched even the armor, it all liquified into black sludge. Lancer tried to step back, but had no such luck. The mist spiraled around its arms and legs to the point where you can't see the monster. The lance it was holding shot out of the mist and impaled Kokomaka in the chest.

"AHH!" he cried out, flying far back.

**Kokomaka:3400**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"D-Damn..." was heard from Hikomaka.  
"M-My turn! Draw!" he took a quick scan over his hand. "I-I Set a monster face-down!" Hikomaka knees where shaking and sweat was covering his hands. "I also set a card face down!" he gulped. Hesitant about ending. "T-Turn end!"**  
**

"Is that all you have?" the girl in purple, X, said with a cold voice.

Hiko and Koko cringed and took half a step back.

Putting her hand on her hip, she sighed quietly. She looked over towards Quad's direction. Noticing the others, she chuckled. "Sorry boys, but we have to go soon." A malevolent grin came up on her face. "It's my turn! Draw!"

"I activate the continues spell, **Tea for the Mad**!" a tea set placed on a black table and chair pop onto the field. "This card allows me to special Summon one level 4 or lower **Wonderland **monster per turn!" mist poured out of the kettle and wrapped around the chair. "I Summon **Mock Turtle of Wonderland**!" the mist dissipated and in its place was a green turtle body with the head of a pink pig. It was standing on pig hooves but it's hands were flippers. Its face showed that it seemed depressed about something.

**Mock Turtle of Wonderland:AQUA/WATER LV4 1400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I Tribute it to Summon **Caterpillar**** of Wonderland**!" a green caterpillar slithered onto the field from nowhere. It stood on half of its body, taller than everyone else. A strange contraption connected to a smoke pipe fell from the sky, landing surprisingly softly next to the monster.. Four of the caterpillar's arm grew out long and thin. One of them grabbed onto the smoke pipe. It inhaled deeply the smoke and puffed it out.

**Caterpillar of Wonderland:INCECT/EARTH LV10 2800 ATK/2800 DEF**

Kokomaka's eyes widened "H-How did you-"

"Mock Turtle's Effect." X cut him off. "When Tributing or XYZ summoning using that monster, it can be counted as 2 for either." Koko cringed.

X narrowed her eyes, a smile still on. "Now if you'll let me finish... I activate **Mad Chorus**! The let's me Special Summon any amount of **Violenets **from my hand!" the ground started cracking up. Through the cracks 2 giant, leafless violets bloomed. Their stems grew out branches which wrapped around nothing. Unbinding they each now held violins and bows. The placed them to where their 'arms' started, though they did not play anything.

**x2 Violenets of Wonderland:PLANT/EARTH LV2 300ATK/500DEF**

"I activate their Effects!" the two plants played a deep note, gradually getting higher. They stopped playing at the eighth note. "Once per turn, I can change their level to one equal to another Wonderland monster! The only other monster is Caterpillar!"

**x2 Violenets of Wonderland:LV10**

Astral looked shocked "Th-Three level 10s!"

X glanced his way, her smile growing even more.  
"I overlay my Violenets and Caterpillar!" the two plants turned green and Caterpillar turn lighter shade of it. A red vortex formed once more, sailing into it was the monsters. "XYZ Summon!" the vortex turned black and imploded like before. A sadic laughter filled the sky. A worn and ripped-up crimson chair fell to the ground. Stuffing was pouring out and the wooden legs bearly kept it up. "Let's show them what **_true_ **madness is! Come out, **MADHATTER OF WONDERLAND!**" as soon as she finished, the laughter rang though the air again. Black mist seeped though the rips in the chair, covering its self up. When it dissipated, the chair looked good as new. A man wear a ripped-up, dark themed taylor outfit sat it. He wore a silver sword at his side, along with a black hat with a ribbon right above the base. That too was worned down. Under it was seen slightly spiked silver hair. He sat still for a few moments. After he started chuckling. It got louder and loading till his head was thrown back and was laughing like a madman. He suddenly stopped, bringing his head back down he put it high enough to see his maniac grin and piercing yellow eyes. 3 overlay units circled around him.

**Madhatter of Wonderland:WARRIOR/DARK RANK10 4000ATK/0000DEF 3OVU**

Various comments were thrown about the ring. Kokomaka and Hikomaka tried to hide their fear of the monster, they failed miserably as everyone saw their knees shaking, their quick breath, arms quivering, and their faces horrify looks.

"W-What the hell is that!?" Kokomaka was the first to call out.

X smirk. "My monster of course. What else could it be? Now, since you rudely interrupted me... I'll continue my turn now!" the hatter stood, bring no taller than a 19 year-old, he drew his sword. "Go Madhatter, attack the facedown!"

"TRAP ACTIVATE!" Hikomaka cried out, scared of being to late. "**Yellow Shield**! When my facedown is being targeted while there is a-"

"It doesn't matter." Trice cut in, her eyes closed as if she were annoyed.

"W-What!?"

"I said it doesn't matter. Why? Because of _my_ trap. **Stunned OOPART Ritual**!" her facedown flipped-up. "When I have a OOPART XYZ monster on my field, by detaching every overlay unit on it I can stun Traps, Spells, and monsters on your field according to the number of units detached. 1 stuns spells, 2 stuns spells and traps, 3 stuns those and monster effects. I detach 2 from Black Mask!" the two units joined into one and shot towards their opponents, doing as they were told. demolishing the trap and sucking out the color from the others.

"N-No!" Hikomaka said in disbelief.

"You may continue X." she said seeming to feel better.

"...Thanks." was how X replied, a small genuine smile on her face. The moment was short-lived. "Like I was saying earlier before you came in... Attack, Madhatter!" the wicked grin came back. "MADDENING BLADE!" the sword the monster was holding turned black and gained a same color aura. In an instant he was gone. 10ft in the air, he impaled the now flipped-monster. A small yellow rodent squeaked weakly before exploding making dust go everywhere. Out of the dust came the hatter, unfazed by what happened, sheathed his blade and sat back down, a smile still on his face.

**Yellow Rat:BEAST/LIGHT LV1 500ATK/0000DEF**

"I active Hatter's Effect! When he attacks a monster with lower defence than his attack, the difference is dealt as damage!" X explained.

"W-WHAT!" Hiko took a step back, though it did nothing to dodge the hidden knife that hatter had thrown from his seat. "AHHHHHH!" Hiko fell down onto his back.

**Hikomaka:0000 LOSE**

"I active his second Effect!"

"It has another!?" Koko shouted out in fear.

X ignored him. "By detaching an overlay unit and Tributing a XYZ monster, he can attack again!" X look at Trice who nodded, making X smile again. She turned back to the duel. "I Tribute Black Mask!" hatter looked over towards the other monster, for a moment a look of resent washed over his face. It quickly died off soon as he slashed in two. t fell to the ground, color draining from it. It decayed away as if a thousand years had passed. The colors that covered the mask etched on the blade. "Madhatter, attack directly! Maddening Blade!" he disappeared once more and this time re-amearged behind Kokomaka a slashed his back.

"ARHH!"

**Kokomaka:0000 LOSE**

**X:4000 WIN  
Trice:4000 WIN**

* * *

**Gestu:DAAAAAANG WHAT WAS HARD.  
Yuma:Hey, is X-  
X:/Kicks into wall/ Astral isn't here right now so I am.  
Yuma:HEY! THAT HURT!  
X:It was supposed to dumbass.  
Yuma:WHAT!  
Gestu:I'm going to end it now before someone breaks something.  
Yuma:WAI-**

* * *

**CARDS:  
Yellow Lancer:WARRIOR/LIGHT LV4 1600ATK/800DEF  
When this card attacks a monster with lower defence than this card's attack, your opponent takes damage equal to the difference.**

**OOPART Totem Guardian:ROCK/EARTH LV6 3000ATK/3000DEF  
When there are monsters on your opponent's side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When Summoned this way, half both the attack and defence of this card.**

******OOPART Level Staff:ROCK/EARTH LV4 1600 ATK/300 DEF  
Once per turn, you can make this card's level equal to another OOPART monster on the field.**

**********OOPART Black Mask:ROCK/DARK RANK6 2200 ATK/1600 DEF  
2 level 6 'OOPART' monsters  
Once per turn by using 1 overlay unit, you can increase the attack of all monsters on your side of the field by 500 attack points OR decrease the defence of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 1000 points.  
**

**********Tea for the Mad:Continues spell  
Once per turn while your opponents control a monster, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower 'Wonderland' monster onto your field.**

**************Mock Turtle of Wonderland:AQUA/WATER LV4 1400 ATK/2000 DEF  
When this card is used to XYZ Summon or Tribute Summon a 'Wonderland' monster, this can be counted as 2 for both cases.  
This card cannot be used as Synchro Material.**

******************Caterpillar of Wonderland:INCECT/EARTH LV10 2800 ATK/2800 DEF  
When this card is sent to the graveyard, either by battle or effect, you gain 2800 lifepoints OR your opponent loses 2800 lifepoints.  
**

********************** Violenets of Wonderland:PLANT/EARTH LV2 300ATK/500DEF**  
This card can only be Special Summoned by 'Wonderland' card effects. Once per turn you can change this card's level to one equal to another 'Wonderland' monster besides Violents of Wonderland.

**********************Madhatter of Wonderland:WARRIOR/DARK RANK10 4000ATK/0000DEF  
2 level 10 'Wonderland' monsters  
This card can do piercing damage. When this card has battled, by detaching 1 overlay unit and Tributing 1 XYZ monster, this card can battle again. At the end of each of the player Standby Phase, deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.  
**

**************************Yellow Shield:Normal trap  
When a facedown monster is being targeted while there is a 'Yellow' monster in your graveyard, banish that monster and end the Battle Phase.**

**************************Stunned OOPART Ritual:Counter Trap  
When your opponent actives a trap card, by detaching up to 3 overlay unit(s) from a 'OOPART' XYZ monster, active 1 of the following.  
1 OVU:Disable all of your opponent's spell cards  
2 OVU:Disable all of your opponent's spell and trap cards  
3 OVU:Disable all of your opponent's spell, trap, and moster effects.  
**

******************************Yellow Rat:BEAST/LIGHT LV1 500ATK/0000DEF  
Normal monster**


End file.
